<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TLK &amp; TME by midorynoya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761989">TLK &amp; TME</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorynoya/pseuds/midorynoya'>midorynoya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Degrading kink, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Modern City AU, Post-Time Skip, References to Drugs, Seduction, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorynoya/pseuds/midorynoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lady Killer and The Man Eater</p><p>"𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬, 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐞"   </p><p>Y/N's charisma, good looks, and personality are major factors in her part time job. Working as an undercover informant for one of the biggest underground alcohol companies and bad chains has earned her a reputation as the city's Maneater, chewing out any hearts that cross her path. What will she do, and  what will she sacrifice when she crosses paths with the man with a myth, the Lady Killer of her city? </p><p>A tale of The Lady Killer and The Maneater, both knew that they can't fall in love but neither knew that they will fall in love. Business is business and love can't interfere but when the two best undercover informants clash with each other, everything else around them crumbles with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert &amp; Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Jean Kirstein &amp; Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &amp; Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is post Time Skip Jean and everyone in this is 24+ in age. This story is also on my wattpad izukren with the same title</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did I get here? </p>
<p>Where do I go from here? </p>
<p>What. The hell. Happened? </p>
<p>“<em> Maneaters never get love. I thought you knew that </em>.” </p>
<p>“<em> Your appetite is what got you in trouble </em>.” </p>
<p>“<em> How far are you willing to take this </em>?” </p>
<p>“<em> At the end of the day, you fucked up </em>.” </p>
<p>But like always, It’s Just Business, Babe. </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> PROLOGUE </span>
</p>
<p>“What would you like?” </p>
<p>He was leaning way too close to me. He reeked of overconfidence and the cocky smile he wore displayed it all and it was clear that I could do his job way better. Still, I played along. “Manhattan, please.” </p>
<p>“Oh really? You look more like a margarita girl to me.” </p>
<p>I think he told me his name was Alex or something, I can’t remember because I was too distracted by the terrible smell of his aftershave. “Please don’t humor me.” </p>
<p>He started pulling things out, the wrong things from my experience, and tried to form this interaction into more of a conversation. “Are you new around these parts of town?” </p>
<p>“No, actually. Do you not know who I am?” </p>
<p>Of course he didn’t. I was only supposed to be a myth weaving through the shadows of memories. His reaction was quite amusing though. “A-Are you someone I’ve been with before? Is this some kind of surprise and you’re coming to tell me that you’re pregnant?” </p>
<p>“Relax, you half wit. I was only joking. Don’t kid yourself, either. Your flirting sucks and i’d be surprised if any woman got with you, let alone me.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me-” </p>
<p>“Are you even making that right?” He looked at me weirdly, which I expected him to, and looked down at his work. I could see that he was starting to get irritated by me and the way I was speaking to him. “What the hell are you talking about? Of course I know how to make this shit,” </p>
<p>He’s kind of hot when he’s irritated, I’ll give him that. “Woah there, settle down. If you actually knew how to follow a recipe, you wouldn’t have added more than two ounces of sweet vermouth.” </p>
<p>He was going to retort back some sort of insult, but the presence that seemed to be behind me shut him up quickly. I felt as a large hand slowly make its way onto my hip and my back stiffened as a cool breath blew onto my ear. “I think you should let the man do his job, right? There’s no need for a pretty girl like you to make such a hassle,” </p>
<p>I frowned as he took a step away from me, turning to give him a piece of my mind. He was already halfway out of the bar by the time my chair swiveled around, and the only thing I could get from his appearance was a dark grey suit and a black fedora. </p>
<p>I turned back to the incompetent bartender and leaned on my hand, still feeling the wave of chills. “Huh.” </p>
<p>“That’s all it takes to get you to stop talking?” </p>
<p>My eyes snapped toward him. “Shut up.” </p>
<p>Normally, that little interaction would barely be anything for me. It’s not like I was touch deprived or haven’t been with anyone in a while but the feeling that his presence alone gave me wasn’t something I’ve ever felt before. I don’t know if this whole bar scene came into play or if he was just a quietly intimidating person. Maybe I could’ve figured out as much if I had seen his face. </p>
<p>Just by the way he was walking I could tell that he was mysterious, like he was a shadow lurker like me. All I know is that his hand and his breath were stone cold. </p>
<p>Like a killer. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sin City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n recieves her assignment for the night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so, at first I had no intentions of writing an agressive y/n or her being friends with Eren first but I kinda just started writing and it just sorta played out. Also, Jean will be introduced next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Y/N</em>
</p><p>The last you checked, the time was about 7:30. You planned to chill for once and get stupidly drunk at the bar without worrying about the tab but those plans were ruined when Eren's name appeared on my phone screen.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Fucking hello to you too."</p><p>"I'll repeat the question since you've interrupted my relaxation and I don't have time to deal with your stupid sarcasm. What do you want?"</p><p>"I thought relaxing was supposed to help you unwind and make you less of a bitch."</p><p>"Eren."</p><p>He laughed, a sickening laughter at that. "Fine, fine. Levi wants you downstairs. He's got a task for you."</p><p>And there goes your plans. "Why can't Mikasa do it?"</p><p>"Mikasa is out for interrogation tonight and I distinctly remember you saying that you didn't want any part of that job. Pussy,"</p><p>"Hypocrite. You didn't want that job either. I can't count how many times you've chickened out when she asked you to accompany her. Even Armin went!"</p><p>You heard a noise in the background and a little bit of rustling, assuming that it was Armin. "Damn straight. Eren has no right calling anyone a pussy."</p><p>"Shut up and give me my fucking phone."</p><p>"Did Levi tell you at all what this task is?"</p><p>"It's basically what you do every Friday but he can give you more details once you get your ass down here."</p><p>"Alright I'm coming, damn." You hung up the phone and swiftly gulped down the last of what was in your glass. You sashayed over to the door with a prohibited sign on it, pushing it open once you'd mentally prepared myself for dealing with Levi.</p><p>You made your way down the concrete steps, stopping once you reached the steps lined with red velvet carpet. You had no idea what mood Levi was in today. He could be neutral, which you're alright with since those are the times that you receive easy jobs. Or he could be mad and give you one of those jobs that you'd have to bring a condom for. You definitely weren't really up for that second option tonight.</p><p>There were no signs of yelling or throwing of glass on the other end of the door which was a good thing. That is, until you heard Eren's name. "Why the fuck would you have sex with the chemist's daughter? The <em>head</em> chemist at that!"</p><p>You heard what sounded like a wine glass hitting the wall and Eren crashing onto the floor. "I-I didn't know she was his daughter! She never told me anything like that!"</p><p>"Did you at least have the decency to call her, you piece of shit?" There were nothing but crickets after that. "Oh my god. Get out of my face before I fucking murder you."</p><p>The door opened and out came Eren with a small cut under his eye. You clicked your tongue as he walked past you, "You should really learn to keep your dick in your pants, Jaeger."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. Him being angry just means that you're going to have to open your legs once again."</p><p>You opened your mouth to say a quick rebuttal but Levi's blaring voice is what shut you up. "Y/n is that you out there?"</p><p>"Shit." You turned to Eren who almost dared to have a smirk on his lips. "Why did you have to go in there and mess everything up?!"</p><p>You didn't wait for him to give a crappy response and instead pushed the double doors open. Armin was standing in the nearest corner, stiff as a board. You could see the glint in his eyes and they were telling you to tread lightly. You took a seat in one of the black leather chairs that stood in front of his desk, where he was waiting for you. He was tapping his foot as you sat down, which wasn't a good sign at all. He was ticked.</p><p>His presence was the definition of intimidation itself, not to mention the glare that would terrify anyone, including you. He still managed to show you half of a smile though, like he always did. "I know I told you that you were off tonight but some business came up. Apparently <em>I</em> have to be the one to take care of it because my money is in jeopardy. You can blame your stupid ass friend for that one."</p><p>"Ohoho, I am."</p><p>Levi was playing with another glass, rolling the edges of it along his desk to create a pause in his talking. "Connie Springer. He's one of the major employees of the Zoe chain and he is one of four who serve under her right hand man, Moblit. There are rumors of plans between them and the Jaeger chain conspiring together to take me down. All Jaeger has done so far though is tip ride Erwin whenever we'd have meetings with him to get in his good graces. We all know it's because he wants to take over someday but I'm starting to think that he's planning to do that a little earlier. Zoe has been nothing but neutral this entire time but her recent movements have shown otherwise."</p><p>You could only swallow as he glared at you. You knew it wasn't directed towards you but just being in his line of furry alone is what kept you frozen in your place. He was clenching his jaw and gripping the edge of his desk like it itself was owing him money, and mannerisms like these were a clear sign that someone indeed fucked up. Thanks a lot Eren. "Recently, Zoe and Jaeger made a money exchange for some unknown product and the word is that it's definitely not alcohol. I need you to find out what it is."</p><p>Levi reached into his pocket next, pulling out something you only caught a glimpse of as he approached you. He trapped you in a cage of his arms, placing his knee in the space between your legs as he leaned into your ear. "I need you to be a good girl for me, no matter the cost."</p><p>You felt his lips kissing my forehead as he dragged the plastic of a condom packet across your cheek. He traced your tightly clenched jaw with his glove covered fingers, flicking your head up once he reached your chin. You let go of a breath you didn't know you were holding as he released you from his cage and you kept my eyes trained on the condom he was waving in front of your face. "You know what to do."</p><p>The condom plopped down in you lap and Levi gave you a flick of his wrist, which was your cue to get out of his sight. You couldn't remember when you learned to calm your nerves in his presence. You were expecting for your legs to shake as you left his office like they usually did but they were carrying you out of his office with a steady balance. Maybe it was because you were way too alarmed to make any extra movements. You clutched the condom in your hands, trying to hone in your anger so you could bring it all down on a certain motherfucker before you left for the night.</p><p>You found Eren in one of the stools at the bar, sitting in the most awkward position to try and clean up the cut on his face. He's such a dork sometimes. You was close to backing off when you saw how helpless he was, thinking for a second that he didn't deserve the pain that you wanted to inflict on him. The plastic in your hands scratched your palm and it served as a reminder that he was the one that cheated you out of a free night. You walked, stomped really, over to him with an urge to swing at something.</p><p>You jammed your fist into his crotch as soon as it was in your line of sight. The yelp in pain he let out was like music to your ears. He looked at you confusingly, brows and you knew he was going to attempt next, so you stepped back as he tried to lunge at you.</p><p>You gritted your teeth as he stared like he didn't know what he did to deserve that. "Don't you dare look at me like that. You know what that was for,"</p><p>"I don't, actually. Why the fuck are you so mad anyway? What I did affects you in no way." He was turned away from you now and fixed his gaze on the napkin holder he was using as a mirror. He still looked ridiculously pitiful, so you being the unfortunate friend decided to help him.</p><p>You snatched the Q-tip he was using and dipped it in the bottle of peroxide, clamping your hand down hard on his jaw so you could examine the cut properly. "Except it does. Have you not noticed that every time you decide to unbuckle that stupid belt of yours that I have to unzip my dress to fix whatever mistake you made?"</p><p>He hissed once you started dabbing his face with the q-tip, but that clearly didn't stop him from saying something back. "Those were Levi's decisions though."</p><p>You set down the stained q-tip and reached for the two butterfly band-aids he picked out, "That's because it's his money that you keep fucking with. Do you ever think about that when you make the decision to scratch an itch?"</p><p>He was about to shake his head but the grip you had on his jaw prevented him from doing so. "Not really, no."</p><p>You ran my thumb over the bandages once you were done. "Masturbate next time, will ya?"</p><p>You spotted your purse on the other side of Eren perched up in one of the stools, so you patted his shoulders and went to grab it's strap.</p><p>"Thank you." You heard him say.</p><p>"No. Don't thank me or I will punch you again."</p><p>"Fine." You shoved the condom Levi gave you into the front pocket of your purse and walked towards the other side of the bar so you could go get dressed for the night. As you was leaving, you heard Eren chuckle.</p><p>"Have fun! Make Daddy Levi proud!"</p><p>You turned on your heels, ready to go hit him again but you see that Armin beat you to it. "Stop being a fucking asshole an get dressed. We're rolling out of here in an hour,"</p><p>You let my lips form into a smirk as you disappeared behind the double doors. The dynamic between the three of you, including Mikasa, was quite weird. Eren was the first person you met. You were in college and you got assigned this group project together, it was quite of a surprise when you saw how smart he was. He became your friend in a short amount of time and after bitching to him that you were in desperate need of a job, he recommended you to Levi. Levi wanted to see who he was employing for himself, so you were asked to meet Eren at some bar one night. Eren never showed up and Levi approached you just as you were about to leave, but of course you had no idea who he was at the time. You ended up hooking up that night and the next morning you woke up in his beautiful house with a job offer.</p><p>You met Mikasa and Armin the very next day and things just took off from there. At the time, you had no idea what you were getting myself into that night and if you'd received a warning, you probably still would've taken the job. The mystery of being with random strangers has been keeping you alive inside, after all. You got to pick who you could be for the night and it was a scale between yourself and a girl who seemed like she had all of her brain cells screwed out. You never really expected yourself to be any good at it, and at first you weren't, but over time you learned to not slip up and reveal too much about yourself and you made sure to leave before the person you was targeting woke up. The little kiss you left on their cheeks was just for fun though.</p><p>You became a great addition to the team and got comfortable quickly too. You got friendly with everyone that you were working with and soon, you climbed the ranks to head informant. It still baffles you that Levi has a bunch of people in their early twenties being his right hand men but you've never been able to understand the decisions he makes.</p><p>You got ready quickly, well not so quickly since you had to pack on a lot of heavy makeup over your eyes. That was the only part of the job you truly hated. You were sent the location of your target and a picture for reference as soon as you were in your car and you took a minute to memorize his facial features. He was attractive nonetheless and that was always what makes what you have to do easier. You focused your eyes on the road, grinning as a quite eventful night was about to begin.</p><p>"Connie Springer, you're in for quite a ride tonight."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How You Want It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n gets information off of Connie, but meets a mysterious man in the process.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: There is smut towards the end of this chapter </p><p>Also, I don't really know if my writing depicts Jean's character the best but I hope you enjoy anyway. This is also the first real smut I've written so like, if it's bad I apologize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This bar was quite nice. You’ve always heard stories of the elite bars in the Zoe chain but you’ve never set foot inside of one. This bar’s theme was gold, red, and white with little pops of pink everywhere, tied off with an array of white lights. It was quite nice and it gave the feel of a speakeasy, calm and steady. Well besides the amount of drugs you saw being done everywhere. That part was what you found odd because the bar chains have never been known to provide anything other than alcohol. </p><p>You spotted Connie quickly, mainly because he stuck out like a sore thumb with his shaved head and loud voice. He was already surrounded by bottle service girls which meant you were going to have to find a way to get rid of them. You took a deep breath and fixed your appearance, including the garter belt that you slipped on earlier. It was the lucky one you always wore, a deep red lined with lace and silk. You were definitely going to need it for tonight. </p><p>You approached the booth Connie was in with a smile tugging at your lips and a Manhattan in your hands. It took him a bit of time to notice you since he was currently too busy laughing at his own corny joke. It wasn’t until mostly all of the bottle service girls turned to you, seemingly threatened by your presence, that Connie looked your way himself. He bit his lip, eyes traveling the lengths of your body as he started ogling you. “Well hello to you, gorgeous. Is there something you need?” </p><p>You took a subtle deep breath, licking your lips as you put your game face on. “Yes, actually. You.” </p><p>He raised his eyebrows, intrigue seeping into his features. “Really? What can I help you with?” </p><p>You looked at the small circle of women who were currently glaring at you. “Well, I was hoping I could talk to you privately.” </p><p>He nodded, shifting his attention to the bottle service girls. “You heard the woman. Shoo,” </p><p>They all filed out of the booth, each shooting you their own rendition of ‘fuck you’ as they walked past. You simply ignored it and attended to Connie, who was smiling at you with eagerness. It was a bit off putting but at least he was trying. You slid into the booth from the other side, “I saw you from across the way and I saw how hot you looked, so I thought I could take my chances and say hello.” </p><p>His mouth formed into a goofy smirk and in any normal circumstance you’d be laughing at his terrible approach. “You’re hot too, with that tight dress of yours. Are you looking for someone to peel that off of you? I bet you have a sweet body under there.” </p><p>You laughed to try and mask the distaste that just flickered across your face. “Maybe.” </p><p>He scooted closer to you and wrapped his around the edge of the booth. You caught a whiff of his heavy cologne and it sort of smelled like Axe body spray. You scrunch your nose, knowing how much you hated Axe. “If you want, I can take you out of here and we can have a little fun.” </p><p>He was biting down on his lips harder now, keeping his brows raised as he squinted his eyes. He was currently making the infamous ‘fuckboy’ face and it was taking in your power for you to not cringe. “I wanted to get to know you a little first then sure, we can have lots of fun.” </p><p>Thankfully, he stopped making the stupid face and you saw the full extent of his golden eyes once they were relaxed. They were soft and wide, probably his most prominent feature and staring at them would help aid you for the night. He moved his hand to your shoulder, coaxing you back to reality and you flinched under the cool metal of his rings. “What do you want to know?” </p><p>You were careful with your next words to make sure he didn’t catch on to what your intentions were. “You seem like you’ve got some money, I can tell by this delicious suit you have on. What do you do for a living?” </p><p>He seemed to be an easy one to crack, so you assumed that this job wasn’t going to take you very long. “I do a little bit of business here and there. Maybe I could get into your business if you let me.” </p><p>He was coming on pretty heavily and that was a huge turn off. You faked a blush anyway, leading him on to think that his terrible flirting was actually working. “Oh, so you’re a money man. Are you a regular here? Those girls from before seemed to know you and they were not happy when I interrupted their time with you.” </p><p>“Don’t worry about them, gorgeous. They’re just jealous of your pure beauty. Are you from around here?” </p><p>“I’m actually new around here and I was hoping to come here and have a little fun.” It was starting to become clear that the money transaction was for drugs, judging by the crazy behavior and the white lines on almost every table in here. You just needed verbal confirmation. </p><p>Connie was still oblivious and you almost felt bad for him, even though he was probably high and was going to forget about you by tomorrow. “Why don’t we get some more alcohol in your system? Or if you like, you could try something a little harder.” </p><p>Jackpot. “What do you have?” </p><p>He grinned proudly. “I’m glad you asked. The guys I work with just got a shipment of quite a variety. I only have snow on me right now though.” </p><p>All there was left to do was to text Levi the information you gathered for the night and you were free. You just needed an opening to pull out your phone. “I’ve never really done snow before. Can you show me how it works?” </p><p>You cringed at how dumb that sounded. Everyone knows how to do snow, it was the only drug you knew how to do besides weed. You were surprised when Connie mindlessly took the bait, secretly thanking the universe for being in your favor. “Sure. Since I’ve already made lines I’ll just do one for you.” </p><p>He dipped down, pressing his nose against the glass table. You took that as an opportunity to pull out your phone to shoot a quick text to Levi. </p><p><em> You </em>: </p><p>Apparently the Yeager and Zoe chain exchanged money for drugs  </p><p> </p><p><em> Levi </em>: </p><p>Good girl. Now go have some fun. We can talk more about this the next time I see you. </p><p>You put your phone away as Connie lifted his head and you flashed him a bright smile. “You got it now?” </p><p>You were about to respond but were cut off by a man gracing your presence. He was in a dark grey suit matched with a blue tie and he tied the whole look off with a black fedora. </p><p>“Hey Connie! Quit fucking around and go downstairs. Hange needs to talk to you and she’s kind of pissed. What the hell did you do?” </p><p>His eyes flickered to the white lines of powder on the table. “Nevermind. Just hurry up and go before she starts going berserk.” </p><p>“Alright, I’m going. Don’t be such a tip rider,” Connie briefly turned to you, “Sorry to cut our time short gorgeous but I’ve got business to attend to.” </p><p>He slid out of the booth, flipping off the man with the fedora before skipping off somewhere. The man, who you thought was ridiculously tall, didn’t even give you a second glance. You found him interesting after a quick assessment and you decided that you wanted to talk to him. Sure, you got the information you needed but you were actually looking forward to scratching your own itch tonight. Connie was hot enough when he wasn’t trying to say corny pick up lines so you thought you could shut him enough with a couple of orgasms. This guy, who you’re pretty sure you’ve seen before, stomped on those chances. </p><p>He had his back turned to you, so you took that as an opportunity to quirk up an eyebrow. “Oi, you there, with the fedora.” </p><p>He turned, meeting your gaze. “What?” </p><p>“You stole my date, that’s what. I had plans that you just ruined,” </p><p>He shrugged, “What do you want me to do about it?” </p><p>He was a fucking gorgeous specimen of a man, you’ll give him that. His hair touched his shoulders, a style you usually wouldn’t go for but he wore the hairstyle so well, you were willing to look past it. He definitely worked here but from his finely tailored suit you knew that he was no bartender. He seemed classy, the type of class that was rare. Manhattans always made you horny and this guy was here, so you wanted to see how this night played out. </p><p>You patted the seat next to you, “Humor me.”</p><p>He complied and slid inside the booth, sitting in the exact spot where Connie was. You smiled, hoping that you could draw him in a little. He took the bait and placed his arm behind you, shooting one back. His smile was a pretty one, something you don’t see in a lot of guys, and it subtly felt like that smile was competing with yours. “Look, I really should get going soon.” </p><p>Your smile slipped a little from surprise, “I’m sure you can spare me a few minutes.”</p><p>He looked somewhat disinterested and you’ve honestly never seen something like this before. This guy was different. “You’re a pushy one, are you?”</p><p>He scooted in a little closer and placed a hand on your knee. He had rings like Connie and the all around lack of warmth from his hand causes you to flinch, “You said you had plans, right? What kind?” </p><p>You weren't going to sugarcoat anything. “Sex, for one.” </p><p>His brows raised at that. That beautiful smile from before turned into something dangerous, a smirk that could pull anyone in, even you. “Oh? Well, I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anyone else here that could serve as a substitute?” </p><p>You couldn’t tell if he was hinting at himself or not. His wasn’t giving you anything and his face was kept neutral, any signs of interest absent. His eyes never dipped down to where you dress accentuated your cleavage and he kept a nice distance between you two. It left you muddled, and you kept that in mind when saying your next words, “I don’t think I’d be satisfied with you as a substitute, if I’m being honest.” </p><p>He chuckled, a reaction you definitely weren’t  expecting. “I wasn’t talking about me,” he tilted his head, “but you seem to be underestimating me.” </p><p>“It’s just an observation. Try not to take it to the heart, love.”  </p><p>His confidence never faltered in the slightest, “Oh really? What makes you important enough to make such an assessment? I’m looking and uh, I don’t see much.” </p><p>You were indeed surprised. He was playing the metaphorical game just as much as you were and you’ve never encountered anyone who could knock you down a peg or two. You were intrigued now, curious as to how he was so good at this. “Well that’s too bad. It’s certainly a shame because I’ve always heard otherwise.” </p><p>He tilted his head back and scoffed. “Oh, so you’ve been around the block a few times.” </p><p>He was heavily implying that you were a slut. You knew it would happen eventually when going into a job like this but now that implication was thrown at you, it made your blood boil. He was immune to your charms, everything that made up who you were, everything that made you successful over the years. You took a deep breath, pacing your quickened heart rate. You were on the edge of anger and looking at the guy’s smug face made it tempting to cross over the threshold. “A girl’s gotta eat, right?” </p><p>“Definitely, but I’m not going to be the one to feed you. I don’t think you’d be much of a meal either.” </p><p>“How the hell could you possibly know what I’m capable of?” </p><p>“Well for one, the fact that you’re sipping a Manhattan shows me just how simple you are. The red lipstick just tells me that you lack versatility and the fact your breath hitched when I touched your knee tells me that you’d cum way too fast before I could even get off.” </p><p>Your jaw dropped. He was winning this game, the game that you’ve been studying and learning for years. No one has ever been able to crack you like he has and it irritated you. “You talk a huge game, <em> sir </em>.” </p><p>“I’m just telling you what I can see and what I, for a fact, know. You have the confidence but you’re still a lost little puppy.” </p><p>You went quiet. You were out of moves, out of jabs, so you just looked at the brown liquid swirling in your glass. You heard him chuckle again and the hand that he previously placed on your knee was slowly traveling up to your thigh. “I’m sorry princess, did I hurt your feelings?” </p><p>You didn’t respond. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll feed you, if you want but I can’t guarantee that I’ll be satisfied as well.” </p><p>You crossed over that line, skin hot and boiling from the alcohol in your system. You took a deep breath, calming yourself so you could think of a rebuttal. This guy was even cockier than Connie but the confidence, the experience he had was unmatched. <em>You</em> weren’t even a match. “You think you’re so smart. You think just because you know the name of a fucking drink that you know everything about me. Yes, the Manhattan is a simple drink but it has such a rich taste there’s no need for complexity.” </p><p>This time, he had nothing to say. You went on, “Red lipstick is common but it’s such a classic style worn by so many that it would just be crude to not praise it for what it truly is.” </p><p>“The only reason why I flinched when you touched me is because your hand was so fucking rough and cold,” You grabbed his jaw next using the move that Levi had always done to intimidate you and when you leaned forward, your hand grazed his inner thigh, causing him to twitch. You blew on his ear once you were close enough and delivered the final blow. “Anyone who truly knew me would know that I never have and never will be satisfied by scum like you.” </p><p>There wasn’t another word from him, just the sound of his own breath hitching in his throat and you sliding against leather to sit back down. He was silent, staring vacantly with his lips parted. He was like that for a minute before finally laughing and offering up his hand to you. “You’re good. Bravo,” </p><p>You shake his hand, bowing in the process. “Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.” </p><p>He scoffed, “Not so bad? I had you speechless at one point,” </p><p>You downed the last of your drink and set the empty glass down on the table. “Alright fine, I’ll give you that but that will be the only time that someone leaves me speechless.”</p><p>“So I’m guessing you do this sort of thing for a living?” </p><p>“I guess you could say that,” </p><p>“So you truly have been around the block before. What’s your name?” </p><p>You hummed, “That’s some information that I can’t disclose with you.” </p><p>“You’re still not letting up?” That dangerous smirk returned and his cold, calloused hand started to travel up your thigh and stopped once it reached a certain point, hovering over the garter belt you put on earlier. </p><p>You smacked his hand away. “No, I’m not letting up. You really thought that was going to work? We just had this little battle that proves I’m not falling for whatever tricks you have up your sleeve.” </p><p>“You’re still bitter, huh? Maybe you do need to get fed. I can still do that for you, if you like? Then you can give me your name.” </p><p>“I meant what I said before. I’m looking for a real orgasm and I still don’t think you can provide that for me.” </p><p>He cocked up an eyebrow. “And you think Connie can?” </p><p>Definitely not. Connie looked like someone who’d make a corny joke after finishing. “Fair point. But what can you do that he can’t?” </p><p>He kept his heavy lidded eyes on you as he dragged his tongue across his teeth. “Many, many, many things.” </p><p>“How are you going to prove that?” </p><p>The grip he had on your thigh tightened, “By giving you not one, but <em> three </em> orgasms in three different ways.” </p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh in his face. It was cruel but you’ve never heard anything so ridiculous like that before. “Seriously? Three different ways? How?” </p><p>He nodded, accepting the challenge. His hand found its way onto your chin as his long, slender fingers grazed the bottom of your jaw. He pressed his thumb against your bottom lip, dragging it down to expose the bottom row of your teeth. “First, I’ll use my tongue to soak up all your wetness.” </p><p>He then dipped his thumb inside your mouth and you tasted the tungsten steel of his ring. “Then, I’ll use my fingers to open up those tight walls of yours.” He gestured for your hand. “Can I?” </p><p>You let him guide your hand down to his crotch where there was a growing bulge. “Lastly, I’ll use you to take care of this. And I won’t be going easy on you.” </p><p>He slid his thumb out of your mouth and it glistened, coated with your saliva. He used your agape lips as a napkin, wiping the remnants of your saliva on them. You gulped down the little pool that formed in your mouth as you sunk your teeth into your bottom lip. Overbearing confidence was laced in his words like they were a promise. You were getting hot just thinking about it and you could feel how wet you were getting. The offer was enticing enough, but you weren’t going to give up that easily. “And if you fail?” </p><p>His laugh was breathy, “If I fail, I will deem you worthy of a crown for this little game we seem to know so well. Deal?” </p><p>His bulge was growing by the second and of course you couldn’t leave him hanging. You were cruel, but you weren’t that cruel. “Alright fine. I’ll take you up on it only because I know that you’re going to fail.”</p><p>He laughed again, completely dodging any attacks to his ego. He stood, dusting off the nonexistent dust from his suit and offered you his hand once again. “I think you should let me be the judge of that.” </p><p>“Fine, your honor. Lead the way,” </p><p>He called a cab shortly after and he took you back to this luxurious building. You would usually pass this building on your way to school and you even looked at the prices of their condos when you were looking at apartments for grad school. Of course, at the time you were still a little runt for Levi so you couldn’t afford it. It baffled you as to how this guy could. </p><p>The elevator ride was long and quiet but you could feel the tension between the two of you grow. The guy was fidgeting with his rings for most of the ride and it was hard to differentiate whether it was because he was nervous or if he was eager to touch you. You doubted the former was an option though. His condo was at the end of the hall and the walk there seemed longer than it should’ve, the grey walls seemed endless. When walking next to the man of mystery, you felt a mysterious vibe from him, like there was way more to him than an outdated hat and suit. He seemed dangerous, even for you, and you were sure that he was into illegal activities like you were. You decided not to question it, mainly because your libido’s appetite was growing more and more by the second and the long hallway was finally coming to an end. </p><p>He went ahead of you to unlock his door and once you stepped inside, he was nowhere to be found. Everything was dark besides the large window with a view of the sleepless city. The only thing you could make out were traces of furniture and TV. “Hey, um where-” </p><p>You gasped as your back hit the door, slamming it closed as lips roughly slammed against yours. He placed a knee between your legs, spreading them apart as he slid his hand under your thigh, nails digging into your soft skin as he lifted your leg. You hook it around his waist, pulling him in closer to you. Your dress slid backwards and your red laced panties came into view. Mystery man traced your exposed hip, the cool tips of his fingers caused chills to shoot up your spine. </p><p>His fingers hooked onto the band of your panties and he guided his fingers to your wet front. He slipped them into your panties, slightly brushing your clit as he separated your folds. You moaned as he released your mouth from his and a smirk traced the corners of his mouth. “Look at you, you dirty little girl. Who told you it was okay to wet your panties like this?” </p><p>“I-” </p><p>His hand wrapped around your neck, grip tightening as he placed a small kiss on your lips again. His next words came out as a growl, “Dirty girls need to be punished.” </p><p>He placed kisses on your jaw, leaving a trail of marks as he moved down to your neck. He sucked on specific places, skipping over each one of his fingers to leave another mark. He reached your collarbone where your sweet spot was and he took his time sucking on that spot. You let another moan escape and you were getting wetter by the second, which you didn’t think was possible. The moves he made were the smallest but they left the biggest impact on you. You were left longing for more, you were desperate for his teeth to sink into your skin once more. </p><p>You hissed as his thumb brushed against your bare clit and you were getting frustrated that he was just teasing you. You tried to speed up the process by thrusting your hips forward but the tight grip he had on your waist pushed you back towards the door. He tightened the grasp on your throat, pressing his chest against yours as he leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Be patient. I’ll feed you in good time,” </p><p>His hands moved to the small of your back, fingers trailing up the zipper of your dress. Your dress straps slid down your shoulders as he undid the zipper and you felt the cool air swipe at your bare nipples as he pulled your dress down. He started placing small pepper kisses on your chest and followed the outline of your breast before circling his tongue around your areola. His mouth latched onto your breast next, tongue swiping away at your swollen nipple. </p><p>You shuddered as he pulled away and you barely let out a breath before he took your lips into another kiss. His tongue glided against yours and tasted a faint hint of citrus on his taste buds clashing with your Manhattan. </p><p>He brought his hands down to the backs of your thighs as he picked you up in a swift motion. He started walking to what you were assuming his bedroom as you two fought ferociously with your tongues. Your legs wrapped around his torso as a different setting came into view and he used one arm to hoist you up while the other shut the door behind him. The next thing you knew, your back hit the cushioned mattress. His body rolled into yours, deepening the kiss before he pulled away, a string of saliva following after. </p><p>A smirk formed onto his lips as he wiped the spit away from your bottom lip. “And so, the countdown begins.” </p><p>The hold your legs had on his waist loosened as he pushed off of you and his cold hands met your knees again. He pushed your legs open and knelt down in front of you. His nails once again dug into your thighs as he tugged you closer to his face and he blew his cold breath onto your clothed pussy. You were vulnerable, wet and eager for pleasure and you were starting to get antsy from the teasing. </p><p>“Are you gonna sit there and tease me all night or what- <em> ungh </em>!” </p><p>He sunk his teeth into your inner thigh, biting so hard that it stung as he pulled away. “You’re going to shut the fuck up and let me work, okay?” </p><p>You nodded, “Y-Yes,” </p><p>He started playing with something else now and it felt like the fabric of your garter belt. He started sliding it down your leg, chuckling as it passed your knee. “Cute.” </p><p>Before you could say something else, his mouth latched onto your clothed pussy, sucking on the wet spot of your satin panties. The soaked cloth snapped back onto your pussy with a faint sound and he dragged them to the side. Your resistence went out the window as soon as his tongue licked your slick folds and you let a small gasp escape from the sensation. </p><p>His tongue went to work immediately, drawing circles around your clit at different speeds and angles. You were shocked. You’ve never felt anything like this before, the sensations that were coursing through your body. He showed you no mercy with his tongue and your back arched, gripping the sheets for stability. You bit your lip trying to conceal your moans, you were still resilient enough to not give him any verbal satisfaction. </p><p>At the rate this was going, you weren’t going to last long, you were so close to reaching your high. It hadn’t even been a minute, which was the least amount of time you held out for, and you already felt the knot building up the pit of your stomach. This man, whoever he was, was working magic with his tongue and you were simply no match for it. </p><p>He delivered one last swirl to your clit before you reached your high, whimpering softly as you convulsed through your orgasm. He came up to kiss you again, letting you taste yourself. You were lustfully silent as he pulled away, still completely dumbfounded as to how you gave in so easily. He paid no mind to how you were looking at him, like he’d seen those eyes millions of times before. “That’s one.” </p><p>He  pushed a few sweaty strands off of your sticky forehead, cupping your cheek. “For this next one, I want you to watch exactly how I broke you.” </p><p>You followed instructions and sat up, letting the rest of your dress slip down your naked torso. He kept his eyes on you as he slide your panties off your legs, leaving them helplessly around your ankles. He waved his hand in the air, showcasing the multiple rings he had on his fingers that were soon going inside you. You counted two on every other finger, one with a rough design and the other with smooth edges stacked above his knuckles. </p><p>Your eyes fluttered as he inserted one digit in and shivered with the cool metal rubbing against your hole. He thrusted in and out slowly, letting you get used to the feeling before he inserted another finger. His fingers brushed your g-spot and you hissed almost immediately. “<em> Shit </em>,” </p><p>He moved his fingers in a beckoning motion, massaging your tight walls while attacking your g-spot from different angles. You were gripping the edges of the bed now, trying to hold up your shaking arms as you tried your best to hold onto your resistance. He inserted a third, then a fourth until you were panting with pleasure. You went into overdrive when his thumb lazily rubbed circles over clit and the immense stimulation was starting to cause another build up in your stomach. </p><p>At this point, you didn’t care about your name. You wanted more. You were thrusting your hips down, trying to feel his fingers deeper inside you. You were close, so close and you just needed one last push. With another hit to your g-spot, you release yourself all over his fingers, panting and letting saliva drip down to your chin. You didn’t care how lewd you looked, all you could do was stare at his handsome face. </p><p>He slid his soaked fingers out of you and brought them to your mouth, letting you suck all your juices off. He grabbed your jaw when you released his fingers, leaning in close to your face so he could whisper his next words. “That’s two. What happened to you ‘knowing that I’ll fail’?” </p><p>You said nothing. You couldn’t. You were being held captive under his golden stare and all you really could do was breathe. “Not going to talk, huh? Okay then. I’ll just have to make you scream instead,” </p><p>He reached for his belt buckle, slipping the long leather out of his belt loops and tossing it to the floor. He stopped at the button of his pants, looking to you to give his next instructions. “Turn around, get on your hands and knees and wait patiently for me.”</p><p>You hated how easily you were complying, how eagerly you crawled onto the bed and stuck your ass into the air with no remorse. Something about the way he says his words makes them feel like the word of truth. A promise that you were going to be satisfied and you were anxious for him to fulfill that promise. </p><p>You heard clothes hitting the floor behind you, the tearing open of a condom, and soon you felt the bed dip a little behind you. Hands formed around your waist, guiding you onto the man’s lap. His thick cock rubbed against your twitching clit, enticing you further. He used his tongue to trace up your spine, stopping at the base of your neck. He grabbed onto the back of your neck, pushing your face down to the mattress so you were completely vulnerable. He leaned over your arched back, hair brushing your ear as he whispered. “You know, I didn’t appreciate when you called me scum. Think of this as your punishment for that and then, I’d love to hear that pretty name of yours,” </p><p>Without any warning, He lined his cock against your entrance and slammed himself into you. You yelped, partly from surprise and partly from the immediate brush to your g-spot. His hips rolled into you with a fast pace, pleasure spiking every nerve in your body with each thrust. He pulled out, slamming into you again and you couldn’t hold back your screams anymore. You buried your face into the mattress to try and suppress the loud moans you were letting out as he continuously slammed into you. </p><p>Your back arched into a deep curve and you were feeling a sweet euphoria, a feeling that you’ve never experienced before, not on your own and especially not with a partner. You were in pure bliss, all because of a guy you met an hour ago, a guy whom you didn’t know the name of. It felt like he was using every pleasuring trick in the book on you, leaving no mercy as he slammed relentlessly into your pussy. </p><p>You gripped the sheets tightly as you felt yet another knot coming on and tears were pooling in your eyes as you tried to speak. “I’m c-close- <em> hngh </em>!” </p><p>You could feel his smile against your ear as he quickened his pace. You let everything out, screams, moans, strained grunts as continuous waves of rapture ran through your curved body. He delivered one last thrust, directly hitting your g-spot from the best angle. You screamed from the blinding pleasure, your body convulsing with violent shakes as you came. </p><p>Your body went limp as soon as he pulled out of you and you collapsed onto his mattress. You were breathing heavily, discombobulated with the events that just occurred and the promises that were kept. He was a genius, a sexual magician that wrecked your body as he promised. </p><p>Slowly, you rolled onto your back and attempted to sit up. He was in the midst of getting dressed when he came into view and you watched as he slipped on a wife beater and sweatpants. Something was off about the way he was walking, it was less confident than before. The smirk he usually kept regressed to a half smile as he handed you your panties. You wanted to ask him something, although you knew you’d be embarrassed by the answer. </p><p>“Did you…” His eyes met your gaze, “finish by any chance?” </p><p>“No.” That stung. </p><p>“I wasn’t trying to be cocky when I said you weren’t going to satisfy me earlier. It would take a lot for that to happen and I just knew you weren’t going to step up to the challenge,” His words hurt like a stab to the heart and you felt utterly embarrassed. This has never happened to you, not since you were still an inexperienced 18 year old who’s only knowledge of sex came from the internet. You learned to satisfy people even before you had this job and up until now you thought you were great at it. This guy just completely shut your confidence down. </p><p>You sighed, scooting back onto his bed until you felt the headboard on your back. “Y/n,” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Y/n. That’s my name.” </p><p>He joined you on his bed, laying on his stomach next to you. “Y/n. A pretty name indeed,” </p><p>You waited to leave until you made sure he was asleep. Although you didn’t think you deserved to do it, you left a red kiss on his exposed cheek for tradition. Your legs were still having spasms as you carried yourself to the door and you decided to carry your heels as you left his building. By the time you’d gotten into a cab, you realized that you never asked for his name. He was going to remain a mystery man that made you cum three times, and you lowkey weren’t okay with that. He was an interesting person, who knew the game better than you and probably had a reputation along with it. </p><p>You deemed him a title that you were going to remember for a long time, a lady killer who had indeed killed your sexual confidence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>